Ini Kamu
by Aqua Days
Summary: [Untuk Mari Chappy Chan] Ini Marco sekali.


Ini Kamu

* * *

One Piece adalah milik Eiichiro Oda. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

 _-For Mari Chappy Chan-_

 _*MarcoAce*_

Warning: saya hanya sejenis numpang lewat dan longok di One Piece jadi kalau agak ngaco ... mohon dimaafkan TvT #dzing

Happy reading!

* * *

.

.

.

Marco melepas sepatu kemudian meletakkannya di rak. Alas kakinya berubah menjadi sandal santai dengan bulu-bulu _fluffy_. Bukan, Marco tidak berubah selera menjadi ala-ala remaja yang doyan barang-barang unyu kok. Lihat rambutnya yang masih _begitu_. Sudah cukup menjelaskan. Menjelaskan kalau ia masihlah Marco yang dulu. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Paling-paling hanya raut mukanya yang makin tampak om-om lelah. Jadi intinya, sandal tadi bukan Marco yang beli meski itu memang sandalnya. Ada orang lain yang bertanggung jawab atas kepemilikan Marco terhadap si sandal. Dia—

"Oh, Marco. Kau sudah pulang ternyata. _Okaeri._ "

Marco terkejut. "Ace, kapan kau kembali?"

Si pemuda bernama Ace tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk mengaduk panci berisi kare (bumbu instan). Wanginya menggelitik halus indra penciuman Marco.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Onigiri minimarket."

"Berarti belum. Bisa ambilkan aku piring?"

Marco meletakkan tas kerjanya di salah satu kursi, menyampirkan jasnya, lalu mengambil piring yang dimaksud Ace dari rak. Kompor sudah dimatikan. Ace menerima piring dari Marco kemudian mengisinya dengan nasi hangat mengepul dari _rice cooker_ dan menuangkan kare di atasnya. Sementara itu Marco membuat teh.

"Tampak lezat," kata Marco ringan saat kare dihidangkan di atas meja. Ace membalas dengan tawa.

Mereka berdua menikmati santap malam itu dengan sukacita. Ace menjelaskan bahwa ia memang sengaja mempercepat jadwal pulangnya.

"Jadi teman-temanmu sekarang masih di Bali?"

Ace mengangguk.

"Oh iya, aku beli oleh-oleh untukmu."

Ace beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu menuju kamar. Ia kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan bungkusan plastik di masing-masing tangan. Ace meletakkannya di atas meja makan dengan Marco yang masih setia serta anteng menyesap teh. Bola matanya mengikuti setiap gerakan yang Ace buat.

"Kau membelikanku kaus?" tanya Marco ketika Ace mengeluarkan sebentuk kaus putih pertuliskan **I Love Bali** di bagian depan dan tulisan-tulisan kecil yang tidak Marco pahami di bagian belakang.

"Bukan. Kaus ini untukku."

Oh.

Jadi Marco kembali menyesap teh dalam tenang.

"Nih," Ace mendorong plastik yang satunya. Marco meletakkan gelasnya kemudian meraih si bungkusan.

Terperanjat adalah kata yang sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Marco saat ini.

"Ace."

Yang dipanggil menatap dengan mata kelewat berbinar.

"Ya?"

"Ini—"

"NANAS!"

Buah negeri tropis, ya. Buah yang pada zaman dahulu harganya begitu mahal di Eropa hingga bisa disewakan atau dibawa pergi ke pesta. Buah yang rasanya manis asam segar gembira. Marco tidak tahu ekspresi macam apa yang harus dibuatnya sekarang. Binar yang melekat di wajah Ace juga tidak menjadikan lebih mudah.

Marco berdehem kecil. "Hm, trims."

Ace tertawa. Senyumnya lebar, gigi putihnya sekilas bersinar. Marco tersenyum melihatnya.

"Waktu melihat nanas ini, aku langsung ingat Marco. Malamnya aku langsung pesan tiket pulang. Untung masih bisa."

Mendengar bahwa Ace teringat akan dirinya begitu melihat nanas ... Mungkin inilah saat di mana kau bimbang apa itu pujian, apa itu hinaan. Marco meraih kembali gelasnya seiring menyadari sesuatu.

"Tiket yang sudah kaupesan bersama tiket berangkat bagaimana?"

"Gosong."

Dahi pria tampak om-om itu berkerut. Lagi-lagi Ace melakukan hal sembrono saat tidak dalam pengawasannya.

"Begini," nada bicara Marco berubah menjadi serius. "Aku memberimu uang bukan untuk dihambur-hamburkan tanpa arti."

"Itu uang tabunganku sendiri, kok," sanggah Ace.

"Bukan berarti kau juga boleh menggunakannya dengan tidak bijak."

"Tapi—"

"Kau sudah mendapat pelajaranmu?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tertunduk. Hening menyelimuti. Ace duduk sambil mendekap kaki. Sisi kanan tubuhnya bersandar pada kursi. Sementara itu, Marco menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dilakukannya pada si nanas. Dipotong kecil-kecil sebagai makanan penutup santap malam esok hari mungkin? Atau mungkin dijadikan menu yang disebut es buah oleh penduduk negeri selatan? Marco sadar Ace masih diam. Pemuda itu jelas sudah mendapat pelajarannya.

"Ace," panggilnya pelan.

Ace masih diam di atas kursinya. Marco menyembunyikan senyum. Tangannya meraih si nanas untuk dibawa ke kulkas. Ah, sepertinya ia harus belanja besok. Stok makanan sudah hampir habis.

"Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Marco."

Tiba-tiba Ace angkat bicara. Satu kalimat yang membuat Marco tertegun. Sepasang mata abu-abu milik Ace memandang jauh seakan sedang menelusur. Sesuatu yang sudah teramat lampau, dalam himpun waktu yang berbeda hitung serta bentuk. Marco tahu benar apa itu.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Marco."

Ada nada gusar yang tersemat pada untaian kata yang diucap oleh Ace. Marco tidak begitu menyukainya. Diraihnya pipi Ace dengan sebelah tangannya. Ace nyata. Ia bisa menyentuh Ace. Saat ini ia sedang membelai pipi Ace.

"Aku tahu."

"Aku benci kau selalu tahu."

Marco terkekeh kecil. "Begitukah?"

"Kau terlalu banyak tahu."

"Maafkan kalau begitu," ujar Marco seraya menepuk pucuk kepala Ace.

Sebelah tangan Ace meraih tangan Marco yang menepuki kepalanya.

"Aku sudah dapat pelajaranku. Maaf."

Lagi-lagi Marco tersenyum.

"Tidurlah. Kau pasti masih lelah."

Ace mengangguk. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Marco membereskan meja, membawa piranti makan untuk dicuci.

Sepi.

Terang saja. Sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam. Deru kendaraan sudah makin samar-samar. Lampu-lampu di rumah tetangga sudah banyak yang dipadamkan. Marco berpikir apakah dia pergi tidur juga mengingat besok masih harus berangkat kerja. Cuci piring bisa dilakukan besok setelah sarapan. Toh tidak banyak juga. Namun Marco meraih spons yang sudah dituangi sabun dan menyabuni piring-piring yang telah disirami air.

Pikiran Marco melayang pada berbagai hal. Pekerjaannya yang belakangan menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak bagus. Kolega yang dengki itu memang menyusahkan. Lalu tentang wanita-wanita yang melakukan pendekatan padanya, yang Marco curiga mereka sebenarnya hanya mengincar uangnya. Wanita mana di zaman ini yang mau dengan pria tua dengan rambut nanas. Omong-omong nanas, Marco jadi ingat pada nanas yang dibelikan Ace untuknya. Ini bukan kali pertama Ace membeli nanas karena buah itu menurut Ace, sangat Marco sekali. Pernah pemuda itu meletakkan nanas di atas kompor kemudian menyalakan gasnya. Membuat si buah tropis diselubungi api biru.

 _Ini Marco sekali._

Bisa bertemu lagi dengan Ace saja sudah sangat mengejutkan Marco.

 _Ini mirip sekali dengan Marco yang dulu._

Apalagi saat tahu bahwa Ace memiliki ingatan tentang kehidupan sebelumnya. Ditambah ia bisa tinggal bersama Ace sekarang. Marco terkadang mempertanyakan apakah yang dijalaninya saat ini memang kenyataan, bukan delusi yang dicipta otak akibat raganya kebas, jiwanya kusut menyaksi berbagai dekade sendirian. Marco terkadang meragu apakah ia tengah berjalan di atas realita, setelah perjalanan melintas dimensi itu dilaluinya dengan tidak sedikit pahit yang tertelan.

Masih segar di ingatan Marco kejadian hari itu. Tangisnya pecah. Ia mendekap Ace erat-erat, seolah tak rela kehilangannya lagi. Ia memang tidak rela bila harus kehilangannya lagi. Hari itu, di mana hujan musim panas mengguyur lima tahun lalu, saat seorang Marco kembali menemukan fragmen masa dulu yang tak pernah dikiranya akan terwujud sedemikian sempurna. Mewujud dalam sosok Ace yang dikenalnya. Ace dengan segala atributnya yang Marco patri lekat-lekat dalam ingatan.

Ace yang masih Ace- _nya._

Marco menata alat-alat makan yang sudah bersih di rak kecil dekat bak cuci. Ia lalu membilas tangan, menghilangkan sisa-sisa sabun yang masih terasa licin.

Ace ada di sini, bersamanya, ini bukan bohong atau tipuan. Marco menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen, menguatkan fakta bahwa ia hidup.

"Marco."

Ia menoleh. Ace berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Marco lembut.

Ace mengangguk.

"Mau kubacakan dongeng?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil," gerutu Ace. Bibirnya manyun. Ia kemudian menyambung, "Tapi aku mau dengar ceritamu lagi. Ceritakan padaku lebih banyak."

Marco bersandar pada kabinet dapur. Ia berujar datar, "Kau yakin? Ceritaku mungkin tidak menyenangkan."

Ace menatap Marco lurus-lurus. Sinar matanya kuat.

"Ceritakan padaku. Berbagilah denganku."

Marco melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia tersenyum simpul. Sudut hatinya terasa hangat.

"Baiklah. Berusahalah untuk tidak tiba-tiba tidur."

"Aku tidak yakin untuk yang itu," balas Ace sambil tertawa.

Marco berjalan menuju Ace. Diusapnya kepala pemuda itu pelan. Ace balas mengusap pipi Marco seraya mengejek jumlah keriput di wajahnya bertambah. Marco terkekeh mendengarnya. Ace berbalik badan, melangkah menuju kamarnya lagi. Marco mengikuti di belakangnya sambil menggumam lirih.

 _Aku hidup. Ace ada di sini bersamaku._

Marco merasa ia tak pernah bersyukur sebanyak ini sebelumnya. Dan ia bahagia.

.

.

.

***END***

* * *

Akhirnya selesai! *tebar sprinkle* Semoga suka ya, Mar. Maaf lama banget dan hasilnya agak-agak. Mana judulnya tampak ngaco pula. Tadinya ini mau pure humor (bagian nanas dibakar api biru kompor gas itu tadinya sorotan utama) tapi malah belok ke yang rada-rada angsa begini. Yappari kalau MarcoAce itu memang enak dikombinasikan sama yang sedih-sedih ya. *digebukin* At least, ini terhitung happy ending dibanding fic MarcoAce yang waktu itu. Hehehe.

Btw, jadi ceritanya Mar, setelah Marco lelah dan sedih menyaksikan orang-orang yang dikenalnya meninggal satu per satu sementara Marco nggak mati-mati #plak akhirnya Marco melalui perjalanan lintas dimensi untuk hidup di dunia yang sama sekali baru. Dalam hal ini dunia kita, di mana tidak ada kekuatan super yang oh so waw. Marco hidup sebagai manusia biasa dengan melewati puluhan atau ratusan tahun sendirian (?!) dengan berganti-ganti identitas. Lalu ternyata Ace terlahir kembali di dunia baru yang Marco tinggali dan ia pun bertemu Marco. Dan mereka hidup bersama~ Karena ceritanya Ace itu yatim piatu. Untuk ke depannya, silakan diimajinasikan serta dikembangkan sendiri. *dibalang*

See you next time XD

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca 3


End file.
